


Worst way...

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: To present is in the middle of a dinner party.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about ending where I did AO3's delete after one month caught up to me don't worry I'll finish it in another chapter

It was the party of the year. Every big shot from Gotham to Japan was in attendance because when Bruce Wayne calls everyone answers.

"Mr. Wayne I must say the party is simply lovely and completely unexpected." Cynthia Longhurst said to Bruce as her and a group of business owners swarmed around him.

"How so Ms.Longhurst?" Bruce asked giving a smile.

"Well Wayne Enterprise doesn't really throw parties out of the blue usually there is talk in the papers for weeks." Morgan Donovan said sipping his champagne.

"Well I decided that after this whole mess with the middle Eastern division that everyone deserved a break." The alpha said putting up his best front.

"And your sons are absolutely delightful especially your youngest such an intelligent young man." At that Bruce was taken aback Damian a delight he had to see this one.

"Speaking of my sons I'm going to check on them chat amongst yourselves until dinner is ready," And with that Bruce slipped past the group in search of his sons because three alphas and an unknown something was bound to happen.

"Ladies I'd be happy to dance with each and every one of you really I would but it seems that Bruce needs something." Dick said as Bruce walked up to him and led him away.

"Thanks for that save I thought they were gonna eat me." Dick said but Bruce didn't bat an eye.

"Where are your brothers? I haven't seen them all night and that spells trouble." Bruce asked quickly and Dick smiled at him.

"Relax Tim was chatting up some Russian CEO, Jason's helping Alfred ,and Damian went to the bathroom there's nothing to worry about." Dick assured him and Bruce shot him a glance but took it anyway.

"Now I'm gonna see if I can get Ms. Alfonzo's number." Dick said before walking towards the model and offering her a drink.

"And the media says I'm the Playboy." Bruce mumbled as he rejoined the party.

Damian felt numb, one second he was talking to a Chinese diplomat and the next a wave if heat hit him full force.

"This will pass it is nothing more than... jitters." Damian assured himself as he leaned over the counter. The heat wouldn't go away and it bugged him to no ends but he didn't have time to dwell on it as Jason peeked in.

"Knock knock hey Demon dinner is served and while their classy they eat like starved animals." Jason said as he peeked in and Damian composed himself as he exited the bathroom. Dinner was loud and nothing like the 'family' dinners held at the manor the guest guffawed loudly constantly interrupting each other and if Damian saw Alfred get shoved one more time he was gonna shove his sword down everyone of their throats.

"Then she had the nerve to comment on my dress. The nerve of her." One female guest said overdramatizing her words.

"My word these commoners need to learn their place especially those omegas." Morgan input cutting his chicken and Bruce cringed.

"What exactly is the problem with omegas Mr. Donovan?" Vicki Vale inquired scowling.

"They're a problem to society, Alphas constantly blamed for their mistakes and the little whores have the nerve to cry rape." He said and Bruce dropped his silverware.

"Mr. Donovan I must ask you to cease this conversation." Bruce said coolly taking a breath.

"Why must I cease speaking the truth it is my right isn't it?" Morgan said and Bryce stood.

"Not in my home it is not, now if you do not cease this I will be forced to have you escorted out of here Mr. Donovan do I make myself clear?" Bruce asked and Morgan gave a curt nod.

"Right now, Ms. Vale I hear you'll be doing an exposé on the revolt in Metropolis." Bruce said and the party came to life once more, tense but still alive. The heating was getting no better at all and the party was not at all helping so naturally Damian asked to be excused.

"Father I am sorry but I need to rest immediately." Damian said clutching onto the table.

"Damian you've been gone long enough now sit." Bruce insisted motioning to his seat but Damian only collapsed onto the floor and Dick jumped up and ran over along with Tim and Jason.

"I knew it!" Dick shouted sniffing Damian to be met with a sweet smell.

"Get him out of here **now."** Dick commanded as Jason picked him up and Tim followed looking at Dick only to get mouthed 'No'. 

"So what do we do with Demon cause if his smell gets any stronger all of the Alphas and Gotham are gonna come through that window, me along with them." Jason said walking through the long hallway pinching his nose.

"There's nothing we can do Dick said no on the mating Damian plan as soon as he started to collapse." Tim said and Jason groaned until Damian began to flail in his arms chest heaving and Jason did his best to contain him.

"Timmy we might not have a choice if this keeps on!" Jason said and Tim couldn't help but fear that his lover spoke the truth.

The party was in a panic since Damian hit the floor and even Bruce couldn't calm it down.

"Dick what the hell is going on?" Bruce asked pulling dick into a nearby bathroom.

"Damian is presenting and by the looks of it as an Omega." Dick sighed and Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"I take it you knew about this." Bruce asked but it wasn't really a question.

"I'd been suspicious because for the last couple of days little D smelled... amazing and it seemed odd because he really didn't have a scent before and also, when my nightwing suit, Tims sweatshirts and Jason's jackets end up in a nest we knew something was up." Dick said and Bruce raised one of his furrowed brows at 'we'. "We who Dick?" Bruce asked and Dick went two steps back. "Urm... Jason and Tim?" Dick said nervously and Bruce glared at him. You let two Alphas drag my son away." It was no question but Dick still nodded his head until a text from Jason. **Babybat is going crazy begging to be fucked and his smell is off the charts I'm locking myself in a closet Tim has him now.** Dick couldn't help but mutter a curse as he looked at Bruce. "Well we don't need to worry about Jason anymore?" Dick said smiling but Bruce only sent him a glare.

"Get this party under control and find my son." Bruce commanded darkly and Dick scurried out of the bathroom. Dick wasn't afraid of Bruce or Batman but when it came to his robins it got serious.

Jason didn't know what part of his brain was stupid enough to suggest closet. 'Oh hello claustrophobia due to dying Jason!' His mind seemed to scream at him but Jason had tucked it away using breathing techniques he learned in the league.

"OK so hopefully dickhead got the idea and is coming to unlock the fucking door." Jason whispered to himself he had dropped his phone and of course could not see. At the sound of feet hitting the wooden floors Jason pounded the door in front of him

"Hey help a guy out!" He shouted desperately and the person snatched the door open and Jason hugged him.

"Golden boy what took so-

it wasn't Dick but  in fact Bruce Wayne.

"Oh it's you." Jason said detaching himself from Bruce. I thought I told Goldie to save my ass." Jason said picking up his phone.

:Dick is searching for Damian and Tim right now I was hoping you would tell me where they are?" Bruce asked subtly but Jason caught on.

"The cave." Jason said simply and he ran out of the room after than Bruce could question. 

Tim was going insane. Damian's smell was getting stronger and stronger by the minute and he didn't know how to help other than...

"No Tim hold it together he needs to have a real choice in the matter not you just jumping him." Tim muttered to himself keeping his distance from the youngest Wayne.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Damian continued to scream and scream while the Alpha in Tim hissed in his head.

'You can end the little Omega's suffering stop being a coward and mate him!" It shouted and Tim shook his head furiously.

"No Damian deserves a choice he doesn't deserve to be taken......raped." Tim muttered to himself burying himself in his jacket drowning himself with the smells of Has in and Dick even finding comfort in the faint but present smells of Cassandra and Stephanie.

"My god Dick Jason somebody hurry the  hell up." Tim said rocking back and forth as Damian continued to whimper.

1 hour later

Jason was thankful for his years of running from cops because right now the speed came in handy.

"Timmy you down here?" Jason asked as he Eran down the cave stairs looking for the former Robin.

"Damn it Tim." Jason cursed as he searched the cave.

"Tim Damian!" Jason called  stopping dead in his tracks as he hears shaky breaths in the corner of the cave. "

Timmy? That you?" Jason asked walking towards the breathing figure slowly.

"J-j-jason?" The voice asked shakily and Jason instantly knew. It was Tim.

"Holy shit you okay?" Jaisn asked running over to Tim.

"I-i-i controlled myself Jason I want him to have a choice ." Tim said and Jason kissed his forehead.

"I'm proud of you Timbo I'm really proud." Jason said rubbing circles into his back.

"He's in the batmobile I moved him as far away as possible from me." Tim said getting up and walking towards the batmobile


	2. Chapter 2

Tim was about to break.

 

“B-but I left him right here Jason he was safe he was s-safe!” Tim said falling to his knees sobbing and Jason held him

 

“Shhh I know pretty boy you did your best we'll find him,” Jason was never known for being comforting but In this moment he didn't dare question.

\------------

Dick was panicked Jason had texted him saying Damian ran and Bruce was threatening to castrate him if they didn't find him. So in summary, Dick’s night was shit.

 

“Pick up your phone Jay!” Dick yelled as he called Jason for the 6th time. But when a loud crash was heard in the next room Dick had to investigate.

 

It was Bruce breathing heavily clutching the nearby Table as a sweet smell filled the air. 

 

Get him the hell out of here!” With that Bruce injected himself with a tranquilizer and fell to the floor. 

 

‘ _ He couldn't have-’  _ Dick shook his head Damian was his son Bruce wouldn't have tried and mounted him.

 

“Damian?” Dick called and a whimper was heard in the nearby closet.

 

“G-grayson?” Damian was somewhat ok and Dick could live with that.

 

“I'm here Dami don't worry,” Dick had to tread lightly Damian was still in heat and he was an alpha.

 

“Help me p-please,” Dick couldn't say no. 

 

“Of course.”

\----------

Tim and Jason were frantic as they searched for the newly presented omega.

 

Do you think Dick found him?” Tim asked and Jason thought about it.

 

Let's ask him,” Jason pulled hus ohone out and dialed the number.

 

_ “Hey what's up?” _

 

“Thank god d-”

 

_ “Just kidding this is a voicemail you know what to do!” _

 

‘ _Son of a bitch!’_ Jason shoved his phone into his pocket and made his way down the corridor where a whining was heard.

 

“please!”

 

“Babybat no!” Tim and Jason looked at each other and darted off.

 

Dick was trying hard to pin Damian down and stop him from trying to kiss him.

 

Holy shit!” Jason said rushing to assist Dick and hold the former assassin down.

 

Dick how'd you find him?” Jason asked and Dick frowned.

 

“I was looking for Bruce and I found him trying to keep himself from mounting Damian……” Jason and Tim looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“You're joking right?” Jason asked and Dick shook his head.

 

“I wish I was Jay I wish I was,” Dick ran his jand through Damian’s hair and began to carry him to his room Jason and Tim in tow.

 

“Next time Dick just let us fuck him!”

"Jason!"


End file.
